Hedgehog Radio
by Yusei-pal473
Summary: This is what happens when Sonic and Silver have their own radio show and invite Blaze along. Rated T for mild suggestive dialogue and crude humor. Sonaze, minor Silvamy, minor Taiream. SEGA owns Sonic the Hedgehog. Bruce Springsteen owns the song "Cover Me" Genres: Romance/Humor/Parody.


**Hello, Ladies and Gentlemen, and welcome to the one-shot called "Hedgehog Radio". Now before I get started on this, it has absolutely nothing to do with my crossover story "Love at the Olympics", so in this story, Sonic and Blaze are not in their relationship. Typically I do one-shots for **_**Bleach**_**, but I'm still on a dry spell as far as getting an Ichigo x Human Harem series started. In this story, we get to see what happens when Sonic has a radio show. **

**SPOILER ALERT: There will be a reference to the movie **_**Good Morning, Vietnam**_**.**

**Disclaimer: SEGA owns the rights to **_**Sonic the Hedgehog**_

"Normal Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Radio/Loudspeaker"_

**Hedgehog Radio**

Sonic the Hedgehog: Fastest Thing Alive, Mobius' greatest hero, and a thorn in Dr. Eggman's side. These are VERY well known facts. Very few people know that he is also a radio show host. In fact, he just got hired for the job at Station Square and only his friends Tails, Knuckles, and Silver know about it. In fact, Silver happens to be his co-host. Let's have a good analysis on this folks: you've got a blue, laidback hedgehog with a wise-cracking personality, paired up with a white psychokinetic hedgehog who views Sonic as an older brother of sorts. Fitting, considering Sonic is 16 and Silver is 14.

Sonic went to meet up at the radio station, SSR (Station Square Radio), where they work at. He knew he would beat his young friend there if he ran his usual speed, so he slowed down for a jog. It was then that he saw Blaze leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. She saw Sonic and smirked, knowing he got away from Amy Rose, who claims to be his girlfriend. She did not know that Sonic and Silver were about to host a radio show. "Hey, Sonic. Why are you jogging?" she asked her favorite person on Mobius.

"I guess you didn't get the memo. Silver and I are hosting a radio show. We agreed on the title 'Hedgehog Radio'. Does that sound good to you?" said Sonic. They've developed signs of having fallen for each other, but they were pretty good at hiding it. If Amy found out, she would more than likely be pissed off to the far reaches of the Universe, given Blaze's good looks.

"Considering it has two hedgehogs as the hosts, I'd say it's fitting. Who else knows about this?"

"Just Tails and Knuckles. You can come in if you want."

"I'd be delighted." With that, the two went to talking about various things, from Sonic stopping Eggman many times, to Blaze guarding the Sol Emeralds. They reached the radio station just as Silver arrived.

"Hey guys. Did you tell Blaze about the show, Sonic?" asked the white hedgehog.

"Yeah. Consider her a live audience member."

"Huh?"

"Sonic invited me to listen to your show as a live audience. I don't exactly expect you to be so lenient towards the others, especially Amy. That little brat tries to get in my face about issues that don't even concern me," said Blaze.

"Welcome to Rouge's world." They went into the building and entered their room. It was room 417. The clock said 8:55. "We're on in 5 minutes, Silver."

"…_And that's the end of our show, folks. I'll turn you over to our newest radio personalities for a new radio show." _ It was then switched over to Sonic and Silver's studio.

"_GOOOOD MOOOORNING, STATION SQUARE! You are listening to 'Hedgehog Radio', the fastest radio show with the most smart-mouthed comments on this frequency! I'm Sonic the Hedgehog…"_ said Sonic.

"…_and I'm Silver. We'll bring you the hottest rock music of any time, as well as the best jokes about certain folks we don't like. I don't think we need a rocket scientist to find out that Dr. Eggman is on everyone's list, am I right? He smells too much like a rotten egg. YUCK!"_ Blaze pushed the laughter and applause buttons on that cue, creating an effect that sounded like a live audience. That was a move that was unexpected except to Sonic, as he planned it with her ahead of time.

"_That was Silver with the first joke of the season. Thank you, Silver."_

"_No Problem. I don't know what we'll have to do in order to keep this show on the air if he tries to take over the radio station."_

"_Him and what moustache? We'll still fry whatever 'Egg' creation he comes up with."_ Blaze hit the button again. Even she had to laugh at that joke, as she knew what it was like dealing with Eggman.

Eggman was listening to the radio and got mad at Orbot and Cubot, simply because they were laughing at the moustache and egg jokes. "I have got to find out where Station Square Radio is. If those hedgehogs can mock me on the airwaves, who knows what else they can do?"

Meanwhile, Tails and Cream were finding it extremely hard to stand on their feet. The commotion woke Amy up. She and Cream were staying at Tails' place last night. "*yawn*…What's so funny, guys?" she asked. The two youngsters finally caught their breaths. Tails spoke up first.

"Sonic and Silver have a radio show in the mornings called 'Hedgehog Radio'. They play some of the best rock music of all time, as well as crack the best jokes about people that are widely disliked."

"Eggman was the target for 3 jokes in a row, Amy. And the best part is that it's only Mr. Sonic and Mr. Silver's first day," said Cream.

"Sonic never told me about this," said Amy.

"He only told Knuckles and me. I told Cream about it this morning."

"And nobody told me because…?"

"Sonic said that we can only tell one person each while he and Silver pick three people. Cream was my pick and Knuckles isn't that social. I don't know who he picked for his third one."

"I bet I know," mumbled Amy. She knew that Sonic and Blaze enjoyed each other's company, but she always tried to interfere, to no avail.

"_Okay, Sonic, how about we get to some music, alright? I've got more laughs than the circus. The clowns would be jealous."_

"_Alright, ladies and gentlemen, how about we get to some Bruce Springsteen? Here is his hit song 'Cover Me' on KSSR!"_ With that, the song began to play as Sonic got up and danced with Blaze, who was surprised, but excited.

"_The times are tough now,_

_They're getting tougher;_

_The whole world is rough,_

_It's just getting rougher_

_Cover Me; Come on baby, Cover Me,_

_I'm looking for a lover who will come on in and Cover Me"_

As it turns out, Blaze was quite the dancer, able to keep up with Sonic in more than just speed. She even listened to rock music in her dimension as well.

"_Promise me baby you won't let them find us,_

_Hold me in your arms,_

_Let's let our love blind us, Cover Me,_

_Shut the door and Cover Me;_

_Well I'm looking for a lover who will come on in and Cover Me,_

_Outside's the rain, the driving snow_

_I can hear the wild wind blowing,_

_Turn out the light, bolt the door,_

_I ain't going out there no more,_

_This whole world is out there just trying to score,_

_I've seen enough, I don't want to see any more,_

_Cover Me; Come on and Cover Me,_

_I'm looking for a lover who will come on in and cover me"_

As he watched his two "older siblings" dancing, Silver was bobbing his head listening to the music, smiling as they were dancing and having a good time.

"_Outside's the rain, the driving snow_

_I can hear the wild wind blowing,_

_Turn out the light, bolt the door,_

_I ain't going out there no more,_

_This whole world is out there just trying to score,_

_I've seen enough, I don't want to see any more,_

_Cover Me; Come on and Cover Me,_

_I'm looking for a lover who will come on in and Cover Me_

_I'm looking for a lover who will come on in and Cover Me"_

Later in the day, they turned it back to the regular radio personality. When they left the building, Sonic, Blaze, and Silver laughing their heads off. They couldn't wait to see their friends' faces when they got home. All the hedgehogs done was make the goofiest cracks at Eggman, who, while in his lair, was too worn down from the cracks at him that he didn't bother to attack Station Square today. Silver left Sonic and Blaze by themselves and went home.

"That was a lot of fun! 'Humpty-Dumpty gassed off the wall. Humpty-Dumpty had a nasty fall'! I'm telling you, Sonic, I need a radio station in my kingdom picking at Eggman Nega. I might catch a break every now and then," said Blaze.

"That's a bad idea. If you pull the same jokes on a different Egghead, you'll get different results, Kitty Cat," said Sonic, flirting with Blaze.

"Yeah, you're probably right, Blue Boy," she said, flirting back. "So…what now?" It was then that Amy Rose decided to make her presence known.

"I see you invited Blaze over to your radio show but not me, Sonic."

"Sorry, Amy, but knowing you, you're probably not going to keep your mouth shut while we're on the air. That's why I invited Blaze. Well, that and to do those applause effects," Sonic explained. It took Amy a bit of pondering on Sonic's explanation before coming to the conclusion that she would dread.

"So, are you two dating now?" she asked fearfully. She noticed them blush at this question. _'Oh no, I'm too late!'_

"Not yet, but I was planning on taking her out to dinner later."

"Okay, Sonic. If you're happy with Blaze, then I'm happy," she said with a fake enthusiasm. The speedsters were quick to pick up on this.

"You know, Amy. Silver's still single if you want to go after him. He's even had a crush on you ever since he met you," said Blaze, trying to quell both Amy's disappointment and anger. The pink hedgehog thought about it.

"Okay, I guess I could give him a shot, as long as you guys make this dinner a double date," she said.

"It's a deal." With that, Amy left for home to prepare for the double date while Sonic and Blaze took a walk around town. "Sonic?"

"Yeah, Blaze, what is it?"

"Do you think that Silver will finally leave us alone if he and Amy make it work?"

"I hope so. Why do you ask?"

"Because I've always wanted to do this." She then closed the gap between them and kissed him on the lips. He quickly recovered from the shock and melted into the kiss. When they needed air, they broke apart, much to both of their chagrins.

"That was…wow!" said Sonic.

"I've got a lot more loving where that came from," she said.

Sonic felt like the happiest guy in the world. And pretty soon Silver will have that feeling.

Meanwhile, Tails and Cream were passed out on the floor in each other's arms from all of the laughing.

THE END

**So how was that, readers? I'll bet you've never thought of a plot involving a radio station, did you? If you have, send me a link. I would love to read it.**


End file.
